Fighting Enhancer Suit
The Fighting Enhancer Suit '''was a special suit that was given to Ernesto Ibarra by the government in order to have better chances in fighting against Jacob without having super powers in order to capture him. It was used while trying to track Jacob at the woods and at the Battle of Jean Paul Genie Street. History Creation The suit was created sometime between the death of Eddie and the events to capture Jacob to make him take the "A L 2" Serum antidote. It incorporated many features such as special glasses with night vision and thermal vision to facilitate tracking someone or something and metal wings to flight at high speeds. It was created in order to allow people without super powers fight against people who have super powers like Jacob. Tracking down Jacob After having difficulties to capture Jacob because of his super powers, the government granted Ernesto Ibarra a special suit that would allow him to fight more evenly against Jacob without having super powers like him and to capture him easier. Ernesto using his suit and being accompanied by his team, used a satellite to track Jacob's team and they found out that they were being hiding in the woods, so Ernesto alongside with Jarliev and their team traveled to the woods and waited for a member of Jacob's team to pass around the place. Ernesto used his special glasses to scan and analyze the place in order to see if there is anyone there, then then glasses detected one person around the place, so they decided to wait to ambush him. Some hours later they successfully captured the member of Jacob's team, he told Ernesto that there is nobody else there and that he was alone, so Ernesto ordered him to call Jacob to make him call a meeting with all the members of his team, so the member feeling powerless, sent Jacob a text message telling him that the members of the K.E.S.E. were attacking the Jean Paul Genie Street, so he asked him to ring the entire team to fight them there. Battle of Jean Paul Genie Street Ernesto used this armor throughout the Battle of Jean Paul Genie Street, Ernesto was using the suit's special glasses to wait for Jacob's team to arrive to ambush them. When the glasses detected them, Ernesto ordered a sniper to shoot a member of Jacob's team on the head. Jacob observed Ernesto's team and coldly told him that he "lost his mind completely", Ernesto told Jacob to just give up and that nobody else needs to die for no reason, so Jacob told him that he found out that Kesler had a secret crime organization named K.E.S.E. and that it is still active, so that he needs his help to fight them before they attack, however Ernesto didn't believe him and counted them to five to give up or otherwise, they will attacked them. Following Ernesto's warning, Jacob tried to reason with him but they eventually ended up fighting with each other. During the fight's opening stages, Jacob tried to attack Ernesto with lightnings but he was unaffected by them because his suit absorbed them and redirected them back to Jacob knocking him down, Ernesto then used the suit's flying system to take Jacob and fight with him while flying around the battlefield until he violently dropped him to the ground, Ernesto worried that he might have hurt Jacob, landed and ran to Jacob to check if he was okay. Jacob then furiously got up and proceed to fight Ernesto in a hand to hand fight, the two had a vicious fight until they attempted to punch each other but they ended up punching their fists so hard that they created a small explosion that knocked down everyone near of them. Ernesto's suit was severely damaged and Jacob was weakened, so when they got up already exhausted, Jacob punched Ernesto until Jarliev barely managed to grab Jacob's leg but he was kicked in the face by him; Ernesto then took advantage of the distraction and effortlessly beat Jacob half to death. A defeated Jacob tried to appeal to Ernesto and make him understand that The K.E.S.E. is real and they are a threat for everyone, however, Ernesto told him that it is over for him. He then punched Jacob across the face until knocking him down and gave him a final chance to stand down and surrender. As Jacob refused, Ernesto prepared to incapacitate his former ally before being restrained by a member of Jacob's team allowing Jacob to turn the tide of the battle by pinning Ernesto to the floor and punching him with every bit of remaining strength he had, then he grabbed a sword he found on the floor and attempted to kill Ernesto, but instead he stuck it in the ground forgiving his life. Ernesto claimed Jacob did not deserve the super powers, acknowledging that he had proved himself unworthy and out of sympathy for his former friend, he injected himself the antidote and left the scene. Even though the suit's power energy was still active, it was damaged enough to use it correctly and also Ernesto was unable to continue fighting. Ernesto then watched a helicopter landing and his boss from the government getting out of it, he completely ignored the destruction and the dead bodies and proceed to walk directly where Ernesto was; when he got to him, he asked what happened to Jacob, Ernesto answered that Jacob injected himself the antidote but he that he left the place. The boss became enraged and told Ernesto that the plan was not only about injecting him the antidote, it was about capturing him too, but Ernesto told him to stay away from Jacob because he could have killed him, but he let him live. The boss in an act of pure anger, killed the few survivors of the battle with his gun and when there were no survivors, he revealed to the shocked Ernesto that he had always worked for Kesler and was working undercover inside the Government, and that he was a lieutenant for the K.E.S.E., Ernesto was even shaking from hearing his confession, and he informed Ernesto that K.E.S.E. is named after Kesler, Eddie, Scorpius and himself, Ezequiel. He also revealed that because the others tried to killed them directly after Kesler's death, he elaborated a plan that consisted in provoking a fight between Ernesto and Jacob and that they would likely kill each other, and then he would kill the survivor himself; so he aimed a gun to Ernesto in a attempt to kill him, but was shot in the head by a wounded Jarliev from behind. Jarliev helped Ernesto get up and they left the place. What happened to the suit is unknown as it did not appear in Ernesto vs Jacob: The Awakening, though it is assumed it is under repair and will be upgraded for future battles. Capabilities * '''Enhanced Strength: The armor amplifies its pilot's strength to superhuman levels. It allowed Ernesto to fight and overpower Jacob during the Battle of Jean Paul Genie Street, he was able to effortless lift Jacob and drop him to the ground. * Enhanced Durability: Owing to the almost indestructible metal, the armor gives its user an enhanced durability. During the Battle of Jean Paul Genie Street, the suit withstood gun shots, explosions, lightnings strikes and swords attacks. After all this, Ernesto only had a few cuts on his face and even though the suit was damaged after the battle because of the accumulation of damage, the power was still active which shows how durable the suit is. * Flight: '''The suit allows it's pilot to flight via metal wings on the back which has a turbine that propels the user. It was shown when Ernesto used the suit's flying system to take Jacob and fight with him while flying around the battlefield until he violently dropped him to the ground. * '''Lasers: The armor has a powerful, miniature laser atop its forearms which allowed Ernesto to sent Jacob flying at one point during their fight. * '''Power absorption and redirection: '''The suit allowed it's users to absorb any super power attack and then redirect the attack to any direction. It allowed Ernesto to absorb the lightning strike from Jacob and redirect it back to him knocking him down. * '''Special glasses: '''The suit included special glasses with night vision and thermal vision to facilitate tracking someone or something. It allowed Ernesto to track down Jacob's team and ambush them. Gallery Category:Items Category:The Government Category:Ernesto vs Jacob: Ultimate Battle Items